Love Comes Again
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: When Kagome comes face to face with her mate that she thought to be dead. How will she react? Sesshoumaru/OC Youko/kagome. Do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Revised and changed the details and the plot standings.Hiatus
1. Brothers and a new friend

Hey this is my second fanfic and I want to know some ideas you think needs to be changed. I hope you enjoy this one. I am revising the story for it has made me want to add some new details instead of what it was.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my muses and made up characters. So Enjoy.

_Blah Youko_

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

"**Blah"** **hiei**

"_Blah" Kurama talking to Youko_

LOVE COMES AGAIN

CHAPTER ONE: BROTHERS AND A NEW FRIEND

It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was blue, the earth was welcoming, and the natural songs of birds filled the air. It was quite peaceful. If only it could stay peaceful. Two young teenagers and a very short apparition were walking to the Higurashi Shrine.

The leader is wearing a green school uniform for males. He has his black hair slicked back on his head with a strand of hair falling down in the middle of his forehead. He is about five feet and ten inches tall.

The teenager beside the leader is wearing a pink school uniform for males. He has his red hair down, which fell passed his shoulders for about 6 inches, with his short bangs almost covering his eyes. He is standing about six feet even.

The final person of the group is wearing all black. His black hair is defying gravity with a starburst of white in the middle. He stands about five feet and five inches tall.

They all were at the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine when they heard a yell.

The Higurashi Shrine was a beautiful sight to be seen. The house was about fifty years old. Beside the house is a well house with sutras littering the doors, which look like it is trying to hide something.

Inside the beautiful home is a beautiful living area with a beautiful kitchen and dining area. It was at that same dining area a young girl, with blue-black hair, is trying to get her mother to talk.

"Mother! How could you not tell me that Yusuke was coming over?" The young girl said while trying to stay seated on her cushion.

The young girl's blue-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She currently is wearing a pink wife beater that stops at her hips. She also is wearing a pair of low rise dark blue skinny jeans accompanied with a pair of pink flip flops. She had on blue eyeliner on her top lid, and a little bit of chapstick for her lips.

"Kagome, I told you that he was coming last week. He really wants to visit his sister. You should at least see him." The older woman replied in a very calm manner.

The older woman has black hair that is cut short , but is still stylish for the generation. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a black skirt. On top of her outfit, she had an apron so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty from cooking.

The young girl now named Kagome sighed. She really hasn't seen her brother in three years. Actually she hasn't seen that side of her family in years. Her brother, Yusuke, was on her father's side of the family.

Kagome sighed again, and then looked at her mother. She wasn't sure as to what time they would get there. Hopefully it was later than sooner.

"Mother, what time are they suppose to show up?"

The older woman looked at Kagome in a thinking manner.

"I think they are suppose to show up in 2 minutes."

Kagome looked like she was going to faint. She grabbed a hold of the table trying to not fall over.

"WHAT!?!" She yelled. Right after she yelled, the doorbell rang. She couldn't think of the irony that brought on.

When Kagome opened the door she saw a red-headed boy standing next to a black-headed boy whose hair defied gravity. She looked at the boy who rang her doorbell. He had black hair that was gelled back.

"Well, what do you know it's Yusuke Urameshi. The most stupidest brother on the face of the planet." Kagome said while smiling, which caught both the red head and the gravity defying hair dude.

"Well, what do you know, it's Kagome Higurashi. The most dorkiest sister on the face of the moon." Yusuke said smirking.

"Yusuke, you should not insult women like that." The red head looked at Yusuke with disapproval.

"I can insult her when I want to, she is my sister, Kurama." Yusuke said looking away from Kagome for a second, which was not wise for him to do.

Kagome shut the door in his face. She did it because, he just made the most horrible comeback ever.

"Kagome! Why did you shut the door on my face?" Yusuke asked while whining about his nose.

Outside Hiei went wondering around the place. He was curious as to what this girl had. He came up to the well house and saw all sort of sutras on it. It was sealed and even he could feel the miko energy in the sutras. The only way to get them off was if she took them off or a human with spiritual powers did it themselves.

"Hey why didn't you guys wait up for me?" A guy with orange hair said. He is about six feet and two inches tall. He has his hair twisted into an Elvis type up do. He did not perceive brilliance.

Kagome opened the door back up and looked out. She saw this ugly guy standing beside the red head, now known as Kurama, out of breath.

"Hey Yusuke, why did you come here anyways, I mean those stairs are killer." The orange haired guy finally looked up to see Kagome. You could literally see hearts for his eyes.

"Pretty lady, you are so gorgeous, will you go out with me?" The orange haired guy was not only slapped in the face by Kagome, but was clobbered to unconsciousness by Yusuke.

"Stupid Kuwabara. He just had to hit on my sister." Yusuke grumbled totally forgetting the door incident for a little bit.

"So Yusuke, do you mind if I meet your friends?" Kagome said trying to get his mind off of the Kuwabara guy.

Yusuke looked up while still thinking. "Oh yeah sure. The guy that just hit on you is Kuwabara. You might remember him from middle school. Then the shorty with the black hair is Hiei, and the guy in the red hair is…" he was cut off by Kagome.

"Shuichi Minnamoto, the most notorious heartbreaker. I have heard much about you." Kagome said while trying not to scowl in not only in disgust, but in how he resembled her former mate Youko Kurama.

"I am surprised that you know of my reputation, out here on the edge of Tokyo." Shuichi said in a surprised voice.

"My friends are the President and Vice President of your fan club. You better be lucky they live on the other side of town, because they would have a fit if they knew." Kagome said while trying to think of something else to talk about.

It was then that Hiei decided to talk. "Onna, why do you have sutras on your well house?" He asked, well more like demanded.

"That has nothing you should be concerned about. The only one that can pull them off is me, and that is how it will stay." Kagome said defensively.

Kagome's mother walked out the door to see Kagome and Hiei glaring at each other. Kun-Loo smiled at thinking of old times. So she invited all of the people into the house, unfortunately for Kuwabara, she didn't see him on the ground.

When they went into the house the men were in awe of the beauty in décor and the beauty of the natural furnishings. They complemented the house.

The living room was a pale green with black and white photos covering the walls with a crown leather couch and brown leather chair. There was a coffee table in between the couch and the chair. There was a handmade entertainment center once you enter the room. There was also a fireplace with granite stones placed in organized chaos around it. It had hard wood floors that were a mahogany color.

It felt like a very welcoming area. The men made themselves at home and started talking about past times. Kagome brought out some green tea and some homemade goodies, along with some pocky.

They were having a wonderful time talking in the living area. Meanwhile Kuwabara woke up and started walking around the house until he came up to the well house. He saw so many sutras covering the doors he thought he would be nice and take them off.

Once he finished he felt an extreme surge of energy coming out of the well house. Kagome and the others felt it too. They all went to see what was going on.

Out of nowhere a person dressed in red jumped out of the well. He had a giant sword and had red eyes. He looked directly at Kagome and smirked.

"Wench, you thought you could keep me from coming and getting you?" He said venomously.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shakingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Wench, you have a prophecy to fulfill!" The now known red clothed man, Inuyasha, said.

"Inuyasha, you better be glad that Youko isn't here to hear you say that. You know that it isn't MY prophecy. The prophecy said a miko who had the ability to turn from loving all to hating all. I never hated anyone but Naraku. The prophecy is your clay potted whore." She said with confidence.

During that conversation, Kurama was having a conversation with himself.

_Kurama let me out. That stupid mutt doesn't know when to shut up._

"_How do you know Kagome and that guy Inuyasha?"_

_Duh I am over 500 years old._

"_Oh yeah"_

_Let me out NOW!_

"_Okay take over."_

Kagome found herself pinned against the Goshinboku tree by her neck. She could barely breathe. She didn't know what to do. Youko wasn't there to save her, and there was no one here that was stronger than Inuyasha.

"Let her go half bred mutt. I am the only one who is strong enough here to throw you off of her and still have plenty of energy to beat you to a little puppy dog." A man in white said.

This man had long flowing white hair, with two pointed fluffy ears in the midst. He had all white attire. He has a white haori and hakamas. They were very flattering.

Kagome gasped for air while trying to stay conscious. It was very hard for her to do so. Inuyasha smirked at Youko and threw Kagome at him.

Youko caught her with ease and set her down on the ground next to Yusuke. She looked at him and mumbled, "youko…" before she went unconscious.

Youko growled in anger and sent his rose whip at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged and went to pull out his sword when he stood in shock trying to find it.

"Looking for your precious sword InuTrasha? Why would I let you hold onto a sword that could do some serious damage to my mate's home? I would never allow it. I think you need to learn some respect for other people's belongings, seeing as you attacked mine." Youko said as he threw it beside Kagome and set a strong barrier around her and the whole team so that Inuyasha would not be able to wield it.

"Youko you seem to underestimate me. I merely came to retrieve your wench to fulfill the prophecy so I can finally release what is rightfully mine. My father should have never made a deal with that stupid priestess. Kikyou loves everything and cannot hate." Inuyasha said as he slowly but surely moves toward the barrier to grab his sword and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you have not read all of the prophecy then. It states that a kuro miko must be sacrificed in order to retrieve it. Your miko is that. My mate is not. Your miko loathes everything whether it be big or small. She even mentioned loathing a certain hanyou." Youko smirked at getting beneath his skin.

"Why you mangy…" Inuyasha never finished that state when Kagome's eyes were snapped open to reveal all white eyes as she sent Inuyasha back to the well and sealed it for all eternity.

"Koi, open your eyes." Youko murmured before catching Kagome in his arms. "Arise, dear, you are needed."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to reveal her normal sapphire eyes. She looked up at Youko and scooted back away from him. She thought that he was dead. He was killed by Inuyasha a few months earlier.

"What magic is this? I know for a fact that Youko is dead." She stands up and runs down the stairs off the shrine grounds leaving a very hurt Youko as well as confused companions.

Kagome ran to the darkest part of Tokyo to get away from that magic. 'It wasn't youko. That was a trick to get me to trust him.' As she was running she bumped into a person and accidentally fell back wards. She waited for the fall as she braced herself for it. What she didn't expect was to be caught.

Kagome looked up and met golden eyes. She gasped and tried to get out of his grip.

"Girl if you did not run into my person you would not need this Sesshoumaru's help."

Kagome gasped again and hugged the person holding her. He was shocked that this stranger was hugging him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, thank goodness it is you. I thought you were someone else." She sighed.

The now known Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her as she had grown another head.

"Girl who are you and how do you know who I am?" He asked glaring at her.

"You do not know who I am? It's me Kagome. You know your ward who mated the man you thought was irresponsible, which we are no longer mated." She said sadly. She was still in morning even if in this time it has been five hundred years.

His eyes widened a fraction. He could not believe his eyes. It was his ward. He thought Inuyasha killed her.  
"Kagome! I thought the mangy half-breed killed you." He hugged her tight.

Kagome felt similar auras coming their way. She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him narrowing his eyes. She took his hand and they both walked out of the alley. She saw who was waiting out of the alley for her.

"Eh hehe, Hey Yusuke. How are you doing this fine afternoon?" She said nervously and backed up a little only to bump into Sesshoumaru who was glaring at her brother.

"Kagome, are these spirit detectors bothering you?" Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Kagome? You know the Lord of Makai?" Yusuke gawked.

"Well…" She looked at Sesshoumaru and then at the "spirit detectors". "Why don't we take this back to the house and talk this over some tea so I can explain as well as you Yusuke."

While Kagome was saying the very last part of her sentence she glared at Yusuke.

"Yeah whatever." He said while turning away trying not to show how embarrassed he was.

"Alright Lord Sesshoumaru, let us go to my house so we can catch up." She said while smiling brightly. This caused him to smile only a teensy bit. Then he pulled her arm when she tried to walk him to her house.

"What is it Sesshou?" She asked curiously.

"We will take my Hummer Limousine. I will not walk to your house with people staring at this Sesshoumaru like I am some kind of meat." He said using one of the terms she said while in the feudal era.

"Sweet! Do they have to come?" He shook his head.

"Yes! Hey Yusuke, I'll see you at home. I am going to take a ride with Sesshou so we can catch up on old times." She smirked and walked off with Sesshoumaru.

Yusuke looked over at his friends in awe. "Did I just get blown off by my sister?"

Youko who was still out instead of Kurama growled. "Damn Inu. He took my mate with him." This caused his friends to look at him and a certain half demon lord glare at him.

"My sister is not your mate." He said through gritted teeth.

Youko glared at him while smirking at this new revalation on how to get on the demon lord's nerves.

While in the limousine Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome tightly and kissed the top of her head in a fatherly way.

"Sesshoumaru, I missed you. I know for me it has been six months, but for you it has been five hundred years and six months. I am sorry. Once Inuyasha killed Youko…" She was unable to continue because she started to bawl her eyes out.

"Kagome-nee-chan, Youko did everything he could. Inuyasha was in bloodlust and did what he thought he could in order to get you. I wish I had stayed a day longer then I would have been able to save Youko and your heart as well as your essence." He said while stroking her hair like a father would do to comfort their child if they were hurt.

"Onii-chan I could have done something though. I could have killed him since he had already betrayed our family. I feel horrible about it." Sesshoumaru then had a thought. Shuici Minnamoto of the spirit detectors had Youko Kurama's soul in him. The only way to extract that soul was to put that soul into another body which is extremely dangerous. Maybe he could gather the body that he preserved in his castle and have the soul taken from Shuichi and give him a normal life like he had always wanted. That was the plan now.

"Nee-chan where do you live?" he asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"I live about two houses down from here. The one with the stairs." She sighed as they arrived at her house. She wiped her tears and hugged him.

"Thanks Sesshou-nii-chan. I really needed that." He just smiled and opened the door for her to get out. He followed her up to the door and opened it up for her.

Kagome's mother ran up to her and hugged her. "You should never do that. I was so worried about you."

Kagome shied away towards Sesshoumaru. She laughed nervously then grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm to bring him in front of her.

"Save me from my mother's worry and soon to be evilness." She looked up with the slightest hope.

"Sorry Nee-chan. I cannot help you out with a mother's scorn. I would fight demons, kill leaders and even murder a certain brother of yours, but a mother's scorn I will not think twice about stepping out of." Sesshoumaru said backing up pulling her back to see her mother.

"Are you telling me Onii-chan, that you Lord Sesshoumaru are scared of a woman?" She tried not the sound astonished but I could not be helped.

He growled in irritation. He figured that she was baiting him to tease him for it. So he took the high road and snorted.

"I am not afraid of a woman. I am not going to be on the receiving end of a mother's scrutiny. Did I not teach you that 500 years ago before a certain youkai took you away from me." This time he growled in anger.

Kagome smirked and hugged him trying not to hurt his ego more that it was. That was when another growl was heard. This caused Kagome to look at the others.

"Why do you look like Youko? You are not him for I know the real one." She stated in anger. When she broke apart from her mentor Youko looked at him with menacing look.

"I am Youko Kurama, Kagome-koi." He gave her his charming smile that he gave her the first time he stole something from her.

"If you are Youko Kurama you will know something that none of these people would know even Sesshoumaru." Kagome thought that this would stump him, but boy was she in for a surprise.

"When we mated, we went to Sesshoumaru's _Personal_ hot spring and had sex in there. Afterwards we went to your room and I stole your most treasured item so I could see you again. It was your ruby heart that he gave you. When he asked where it was you said you accidentally left it at your house here in the present. Then there was another time when we were having sex and Inuyasha came to take you back and walked in on us doing it…" He never got to finish because Kagome clamped his mouth with her hand.

"That was quite enough information. I don't think they want to hear about this." Kagome said blushing deeply.

"So you had sex in my personal hot springs. A little daring are we Nee-chan." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Oh no, not you to. He already corrupted Shippou and Kohaku. He couldn't have corrupted you now. Youko you are a horrible influence on people." She pouted and preformed her best hurt puppy look.

"I will not fall for that since I am an Inu and have perfected it." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I am not a bad influence on people." Youko said pulling Kagome toward him and kissed her cheek.

Kagome thought about this. If Youko was in Shuichi's body and his soul was with Shuichi's, there has to be away to extract his soul and put it into a body.

"Sesshoumaru, did you keep his body like I asked you to?" Kagome asked with seriousness.

"Yes, but I do not think that his body would be able to do anything considering it has been 500 years. I think I know what you are thinking about doing and I will not approve of it especially if it will cause bodily harm to you and your unborn child." This is where he brought a shock out of crowd excluding Sesshoumaru and her mother.

"KAGOME!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT!" Yusuke yelled causing all the demons covered their ears including his.

"Well you see it is also Youko's." Yusuke then spun around and was about to yell at him when he was knock out cold by Sesshoumaru.

"That boy is worse than you when he is angry, but I guess it runs in the family." He sighed and went inside the house to get a painkiller for his headache.

"Lets talk about it in the house so we can be comfy." Kagome's mother said to everyone.

Youko took Kagome's hands and looked at her in confusion. He was about to say something when something clicked in his head.

"You were not going to retract my soul and place it into my body were you?" Youko asked slowly.

"No… Well, yeah I was but I thought it would be the best thing. I know that you thought before you died that I would love again. I couldn't. I still do not think I can." She looked down trying not to cry.

Youko saw this and raised her chin and kissed her.

Right when they broke apart Kagome's mother called for them to come in to talk about what they were going to do.

Well that is chapter one. Chapter two will be here in the next month or so.


	2. Lies in luxury

Hey everyone, it is me again. I have finished revising the second chapter of Love Comes Again. I know this is completely different from the previous plot of the story but I have been thinking a lot about my stories so I think this change of plot will be beneficial for this story than originally planned.

Same goes for last chapter I do not own anything but the plot and some of the characters that will occur randomly. If you have any questions, please review or send me an e-mail. Please no flames. That goes for all of my stories.

RECAP:

Youko took Kagome's hands and looked at her in confusion. He was about to say something when something clicked in his head.

"You were not going to retract my soul and place it into my body were you?" Youko asked slowly.

"No… Well, yeah I was but I thought it would be the best thing. I know that you thought before you died that I would love again. I couldn't. I still do not think I can." She looked down trying not to cry.

Youko saw this and raised her chin and kissed her.

Right when they broke apart Kagome's mother called for them to come in to talk about what they were going to do.

Chapter Two: Lies in Luxury

When everyone was gathered in the beautifully decorated living room and were comfortable with tea and sweets Kagome spoke in a very shy manner.

"Is there anything that you would like to ask about me, Youko, or Sesshoumaru?" As she spoke that Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru beat him first.

"Detective if you yell I swear to the Kamis above you will die a slow and painful death." He gave the other youkai lord a look that spoke truth.

"Yes Makai Lord Sesshoumaru. I was merely going to ask my sister how she knows of Youko and yourself." In all truth Yusuke was scared to death of the Makai Lord. He, personally, has seen him fight off his enemies and also witnessed firsthand punishment.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances before him giving her permission to tell her story. So she told her whole story from falling into the well and defeating their worst enemy. She stopped talking to collect herself for the real hard test talking about her brother to her brother as well as talking to both of her brothers about Youko.

As Kagome collected herself Kurama who had taking back control unconsciously scooted away from her and Sesshoumaru. For some reason Youko told him to prepare to run when he saw a twitch in the eyebrow of Sesshoumaru. He agreed suspiciously.

Kagome drew in a breath and began talking again. "After the battle Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Shippou, and Kilala buried all the dead bodies that had helped us in the final battle. I went to find some firewood in the nearby forest with a cart that we had borrowed from a village before it was completely destroyed in the final battle. Ah-Un and I went to the woods and collected copious amount of wood. We soon came to this clearing. In the clearing was the most beautiful flowers imaginable. I remembered that Rin loved flowers and she would love to be buried with the flowers. So I picked the flowers and started to head back when I heard a voice….

*****************Flashback******************************************

"If you are going to take my flowers you could at least ask for permission, woman." At hearing the voice Kagome turned around ready to defend herself against a youkai that they might have missed in the fray of defeating Naraku. When she saw the youkai, she thought she would faint at the sight of him. He looked like Sesshoumaru with three differences. This man has two furry ears on top of his head, no facial markings, and he was a little bit shorter than Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could not help but stare. This definitely caught the man's attention. He smirked like a pervert and stalked up to her. When he got too close to Kagome Ah-Un growled menacingly. This did not get by the attention of the youkai but he just ignored it for now. This human intrigued him.

When Kagome finally gained her senses again she noticed how close he was. She unconsciously growled shocking herself and the two youkai in the same clearing. She just shrugged it off until she was alone with Sesshoumaru to ask him what that was. So she decided to ask a question.

"Why would I need permission if this is My Lord Sesshoumaru's lands?"

The youkai smirked. So she was Lord Sesshoumaru's vixen. Oh he will have fun with her.

"So you are the whore of Lord Sesshoumaru. I have heard you were beautiful beyond a female youkai, but you pale in comparison."

He did not mean it. She didn't pale in comparison to the female youkai. She should be compared to a goddess because she is as beautiful as one.

Kagome could not believe her ears. Was she just called ugly? Oh my goodness, she was called ugly. Ooo this youkai had a death wish. He could not talk though. He was ugly with cute adorable ears and cute green eyes. Oh my gosh, she could not believe that she just thought that.

"You have a death wish youkai, for calling me ugly." Her miko powers flared up causing every youkai in the vicinity to come towards the angry miko. This even caused Sesshoumaru to feel it and rush toward her.

The youkai looked at the Kagome with a smirk. He had called her ugly, but it was only to rile her up. She was easy to play with. He will have to seek her out soon. When she was not with Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Heh. It seems I have riled up the infamous miko whore. I must leave though, but before I go I must take something first." He was no fool he felt Lord Sesshoumaru's aura in the area so he had to make it fast. He thought he would take the gold bracelet she just so happened to wear.

He went up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips while taking the bracelet. He never expected to feel anything from it, but he did.

"Well Miko I must take my leave at once. Thank you for a trinket and a kiss." With that last word he was off to his hideout.

Once he was out of sight, Lord Sesshoumaru came into the clearing concerned about his new ward.

*************************End of flashback***********************************************

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to red, but Kagome held him back. She looked at Kurama with amusement. She knew Youko did not tell him that. This is funny for her because, she gets to see the infamous Youko Kurama scared out of his wits.

"Youko don't be so shy. Onii-san, I thought you knew that was how we met. I asked Youko if he would tell you how we met because I thought it would bring you closer together. I must have been wrong to think he told you. Anyways let me continue with this story. Onii-san wait until I am finished telling the stories then I will let you have a word with Youko-koi." She smirked at Kurama making sure that Youko could see it.

"Where was I? Oh yes, well after Sesshoumaru came to see if I was alright I told him I had a run in with a youkai but that he had fled. He helped me gather the flowers for Rin and for our fallen comrades. When we had finished with the graves Sesshoumaru invited us all back to his home. Once we got to his home we recovered from our battle, I spent most of my time in the gardens working on my spiritual powers. I also spent a great amount of time in Sesshoumaru's library.

In that library I found a few books about spiritual powers and I also found a scroll that would predict the end of Japan if not stopped. It is said that a once great miko with the heart of good would be turned evil because of betrayal. That is why Inuyasha came back today to get me to come back into the well. He found out and has been trying to sacrifice me because he still believes that Kikyou is innocent of faults when she is the one that pierced his heart with a sacred arrow. It also said that If you were to destroy this evil miko then you will destroy that threat…"

Sesshoumaru started to growl hearing that his brother had come through the well to take their imouto and kill her.

"Woman, why did you not tell me of this as soon as you saw me? That information would have been a great asset to know. I would have been here to take him out."

"Well Onii-san, it was before I ran into you that it happened. I wish, no nevermind, I retract that wish. Anyways, let me finish the rest of the story. When I had found it I immediately told Onii-san about the prophecy. I thought that it was about the past but he told me it had not come to pass yet. So it must have been for the future. I stayed in the gardens most of the time trying to figure out if it was meant for me or another miko. During one of those times that I was in deep thought a visitor snuck in and stole me away from the castle before any of the servants could find out. Sesshoumaru was gone to patrol his lands and so I was left with Ichibiki who was Onii-san's Captain of the Guard at the time. Ichi-kun was training his soldiers at the time of my disappearance. "

***************************FlashBack**********************************

'Why is it that I always tend to get kidnapped by a demon without people knowing. I am such an idiot for not listening to Onii-sama's lessons on being alert at all times.'

Kagome looked around to find that she was thrown over the shoulder of someone clad in all white. She was about to scream when a plant came and wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Woman, you do know that kitsune's have very sensitive hearing. " The demon in white chuckled as he jumped from treetop to treetop.

Kagome looked at what was disappearing from her sight and almost sighed in frustration. Why does she always get herself in these situations.

Kagome started to think about the demon she came across the day after Naraku's death. He was sooo infuriating. He stole her bracelet that had Sesshoumaru's Ruby heart. That was his mother's. If he found out that this demon stole it, he would kill every single person to find it. He would also be very disappointed if he knew that she had lost it.

Then it hit her like a brick. She could use her miko powers to call for help. She could easily attract attention to herself. Somehow Sesshoumaru always felt her miko energy.

That was when everything stopped. The demon had stopped moving and had placed her down against the tree while he sat across from her. He had serious personal bubble invasion issues that need to be dealt with.

The plant moved as he sat down. He was the same demon that stole her bracelet and a kiss from her. He not only was sitting in front of her; he kidnapped her!

"What do you want demon? I would also like what you have taken from me the last time we met."

Kagome thought that getting straight to the point would help her cause, only to have it hurt it.

The demon smirked with amusement. "So you recognized it as me in the clearing."

"Of course, you are the only annoying demon I have met since Inuyasha." She was seething inside from having her demands sidestepped. If Sesshoumaru had any influence as to her behavior it was that he spoiled her to death.

She looked at the demon and scoffed at the amused look spread on his face. She couldn't believe that yet again she would have to explain why she was in the presence of a demon because she now smelled like one.

"Well I am flattered that you think so high of me, but I am simply here to get what I want and that is to rut with the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's whore. " The demon smirked at the face the Miko wore. She was in utter shock and fury at the exact same time.

"You are such a vile creature you know that? Why would I be Onii-san's whore? Plus he only beds Virgins so that he knows that no other has been with them. You are utterly disgusting."

That statement caught his attention. Sesshoumaru has a sister and she is a human miko. So that means he adopted her.

"Why did your 'Onii-san' adopt you? Is it because you are pathetic or is it because he is weak?"

The demon couldn't comprehend what was going through his head? Why would Lord Sesshoumaru take in a human?

"That is none of your concern demon. Now take me back." Kagome demanded of the demon.

"Oh but you never disagreed with a rut! So lets rut?" His eyes becoming very mischievous as they watched her.

"Well what can you say attractive demons are my weak spot," Kagome said sarcastically, "besides why would I rut with a strange demon especially if I don't know their name."

Kagome thought she got him but what surprised her was his next statement. She knew today would be a bad day when she woke up. She just knew it.

"I am the infamous Youko Kurama. You don't have to tell me your name Miko Kagome! I have heard of you yet they have never told me of your relationship with your 'onii-san'."

Kagome's fury turned to fear causing her to shake. He was the demon thief. He stole things that were near impossible to steal and he always gets what he wants. He wants her, but Sesshou would not allow it.

"I have also heard of you yet they have never told me of how annoyingly cocky you are!" Kagome mentally slapped her head. That was a great comeback. Her brother in the future would never let that slide as a comeback.

"You're feisty. So tell me about Lord Sesshoumaru. What is his most valuable treasures that are kept under lock and key? I believe he and one other person is the only people I have yet to steal from." Youko smirked at that little information. He knew what he want and he would be damned if he didn't have it.

"So who is this other person that you have yet to steal from?" Kagome asked not answering his question.

Youko's smirk grew wider when he realized she wasn't going to give him any information like some of the other Lord's possessions. So that means she is a loyal person who can hold a person's deepest darkest secrets as well as in trust them with her secrets. She is definitely a treasure that is worth stealing. Now to figure out how to steal her away from Lord Sesshoumaru. He could always seduce her but, she doesn't seem the type to be seduced. He could be her friend and go that route but, that takes too long. He could just keep doing like he now and try from there.

"That person would be your now deceased nemesis Naraku, only because he didn't have anything of value." He said thoughtfully.

Kagome was shocked by that answer. "He had the Shikon no Tama and you didn't want that power?"

Kagome thought he was a power hungry demon who wanted the jewels to seem rich. She thought that the Youko Kurama was a demon that would do anything to get what he wants. This was definitely news to her.

"Why would I want that jewel when I'm already powerful as I am. So tell me Miko what is Sesshoumaru's most prized possession?" He asked again seeing if she would budge.

"Hmm I think it was that sword that Inuyasha had or either it was his father's presence but I'm not quite sure. He is not exactly open yet. I mean I have only been his Imouto-san for a couple of months." She said yet again not answering the question.

Youko again was impressed that she didn't give him anything about her brother. He was liking her more and more. The question was what to do to get her to like him.

"Hm interesting. So where is your brother anyways?" He asked noticing that she had become more comfortable with him.

That was when a voice broke through the clearing that they were in. It startled Kagome and youko but Youko didn't let it show on his face.

"This Sesshoumaru is right behind you, Youko Kurama." Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing with mighty grace. When he saw how close Youko was to Kagome he growled menacingly.

"Sesshou it's not what it looks like. I can explain…" Kagome never finished what she said because he held up his hand and she silenced.

She hardly ever finished her sentences when he was mad or upset with her. He always assumed it was the worst possible position that one could be in. He never thought that it was something smaller than that, but then again it wouldn't be Sesshoumaru then.

"Miko, you will cease your talking and head back to the castle at once. I wish to dispose of this demon that dare touch you." Sesshoumaru said in his deathly cold voice of his.

"Sesshoumaru, he is my friend. Yes he kidnapped me away from your castle and yes you told me to stay near Ichibiki, but can I not be with friends that just want some alone time?" She was being very bold at the moment and Youko knew it as well.

"No. You disobeyed me and now you will suffer the consequences Miko. As for you Youko Kurama, I do not like you. Nor will I ever like you. Stay away from her and all will be well." Sesshoumaru said threatening both of them.

"I'm sorry Sesshou, I am an adult and I can make my own choices as well as mistakes. If I choose to spend time with Youko I will and there is nothing you can do about it." She stood up and got into his face.

This caused Sesshoumaru to smirk at her boldness. He almost smiled at her temper, key word almost.

While Kagome was distracting Sesshoumaru, Youko Kurama fled from the scene leaving them behind to dispute their difference in opinions.

"You think there is nothing I can do about it? Let us see then shall we. I am after all the Lord of the Western Lands, Kagome-chan."

He took her arm and dragged her all the way to the castle, glaring at anyone that approached them. He dragged her all the way to the guard yard. He ordered a young guard to fetch Ichibiki for him.

When the young guard returned the Captain of the Guard was not shocked to see an ill-tempered miko and an amused InuYoukai Lord.

Ichibiki is very handsome. He is slightly older than Sesshoumaru. They were best friends and that is why Sesshoumaru made him Captain of the Guard. He has long brunette hair that reached his mid back. His bangs were naturally colored blue. He and Sesshoumaru had similar looks. They had the same broad shoulders and the never-ending bored expression.

"Ichibiki was she not to be watched?" Sesshoumaru questioned his friend.

"She was. I placed a guard with her. Why did something happen?" Ichibiki asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Youko Kurama is what happened. He kidnapped her. While under your supervision." He informed the Captain.

Ichibiki's eyes widen a fraction and looked at Kagome. He looked her over and circled her making sure no damage came to her.

"Kagome-sama are you okay? I deeply regret not keeping a closer eye on you, princess. Sesshoumaru-sama I also regret not keeping a closer eye on her like you had instructed. Please feel free to punish me as you wish." Ichibiki bowed deeply showing how deeply he regrets not being there.

"I do not think you need punishment because you were training new recruits today. So I believe that for Kagome's punishment is to have your most trusted soldiers to stay by her side every minute of the day." Sesshoumaru said smirking widely at Ichibiki.

Kagome looked at him incredulously. What had she done to get punished? Did she just have a death wish with her Aniki?

"Aniki? What did I do to get punished? I got kidnapped; I didn't do anything to cause this punishment." Kagome was getting angrier by the minute at her Aniki.

"Miko, do not question my punishment that you need. You questioned my authority and caused the thief to escape. This is your regretted punishment as well as not being able to work in that garden of yours that you enjoy working in when you are frustrated with people." Sesshoumaru lost his smirk when speaking to her. She always seemed to cause him to get angry.

She stomped her foot and muttered sit under her breath. This caused a loud crash from a tree nearby. This crash caused everyone to turn a look at a hole at the base of the tree.

"Shit, Kagome! What the hell was that for? I ain't done anything to you. Why don't you put a necklace on fluffy ass beside you. I'm sure he would like to make a hole for once." Inuyasha yelled angry that he was punished for something he didn't do.

Kagome laughed at that thought. She had thought about putting a subjugation necklace on Sesshoumaru before but that had been easily destroyed by the ice lord himself. He threatened to take away her visitation to her house and even went as far as threaten to put her in the dungeon claiming it would be quieter.

"You are a little too late Inu. I had threatened that and his comeback I couldn't see mama and placed in the dungeon. So sorry Inu. "

******************************End Flashback*******************************************

"Aniki did have guards follow me around everywhere I went. He placed one female and one male at all times. Two of them became my best friends. Which while on this subject how are Torumaru, Ichibiki, and Kimiko?"

Kagome looked at her aniki anxiously. She hoped they had made it through the half millennium. They made her life in the castle interesting until the day Youko came and took her away from the castle and mated her.

"They are still in my employment though they have been searching for you for 50 years. Ichibiki annoys me to no end. He claims that he wants nieces and nephews. He doesn't even have any siblings other than us. "

Sesshoumaru's eyes were bored but he gave an exasperated sigh. He really was tired of his aniki telling him that. He only wished to satisfy his hunger for spoiling children like he did with Shippou and RIn. Heaven forbid he will spoil them to the point of not doing anything with their parents.

"Well aniki you can tell him that he will soon have someone to spoil soon. Considering that Youkai births are shorter than regular pregnancies. I am in my sixth month and am scheduled to be due anytime now. I am excited about the baby. I'm sure you will discipline it, Ichibiki will spoil it, and if Inu wasn't trying to kill me he would have taught it horrible habits. What about Torumaru and Kimiko, Sesshou? Did they find a mate?" Kagome was getting excited about knowing that her friends were still alive and were searching for her.

Sesshoumaru forgot how much energy the miko had stored in her. He remembered the many times she and Rin had played until the fateful day that she died by the disgusting hanyou. He will definitely have to take her back to his palace so he can keep and eye on her from now on. Even though Youko is still alive he will still protect her from any dangers.

"Yes. Torumaru asked Kimiko to court her and they have been mates for about 400 years now. They have 6 children and are on their seventh as we speak. You shall meet them when you return with me to my palace so that degraded half-brother doesn't do anything without me knowing."

Kagome nodded and didn't say anything else mostly thinking about her past friends and their adventures. She was enthralled in the memories that she did not notice the tap on her forehead.

Yusuke looked at his sister thinking that she has had it worst than him. She lost her friends, well basically her family, and her best friend and brother betrayed her for another. He had never been through those feeling and he didn't want to ever. He was confused though. What did that prophecy say exactly? Did he have to be concerned about his sister?

Yusuke wanted answers and he was going to force them out of his sister one way or another. So he decided to tap her forehead to get her attention. That was when he noticed her darkened far off gaze. So he did the only that got her attention when she got that look around him. He smacked her on the back of the head causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

Having feeling a hard smack on the back of her head she snapped her gaze up to Yusuke knowing he was the only to ever do that to her. She called it his last resort if he couldn't get her attention. So she decided to indulge him in whatever he had to ask.

Sesshoumaru wasn't too thrilled about the physical touch the hanyou lord used to his Imouto, but he had to leave him alone. Kagome was not only his sister, she was also Yusuke's sister by blood. So he had no say in how they communicated.

"How can I help you brother dearest?" Kagome said curious to what he wanted.

"I want to know what that prophecy said and how it pertains to you exactly Gome-chibi. I will not let this get by without an answer much like Okaa-san has. You are my only sister and I will make sure you are safe. You are blood even if only half. You are dear and precious to me just like Keiko is. My two girls have to be safe." Yusuke said. The detectives never heard such feeling in his voice. He never opened up to anyone as they knew of.

"I shall indulge you in that request Yusuke, only after you tell me your story." She smirked while poking his nose.

At that Yusuke told his story about how he became a spirit detective. There were a few interjections from the other detectives minus Hiei. The fire apparition didn't participate at all. He just sat there and glared at Kagome. It became so bad that she got tired of it and snapped.

"What is your problem Hiei? I didn't do anything to you to deserve your scrutiny!" She then noticed his eyes on Kurama. That made her jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh my gosh. You have a crush on my mate and his host!" She laughed so hard that she fell over landing on her side. "This is rich! There is an apparition in like with my mate and his host!"

This was followed by a sword at her throat with menacing red eyes, but that was stopped when Hiei had a sword at his throat.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the sword and then to the sheath, making sure that Hiei got the answer clear unless he wanted to be headless. Hiei got the point loud and clear from the glare given to him by the Makai Lord. When Hiei didn't retract his sword fast enough Kagome sent a small amount of spiritual energy toward Hiei. This made him drop his sword away from her throat and fall to the ground. When Sesshoumaru placed his sword back in his invisible sheath he sat back down to watch the show.

Kagome stood up and glared at Hiei. She was furious that not only did he threaten her life he thought it would be smart to threaten it with a sword to a miko! Oh she will give the demon a piece of her mind.

"Hiei you did it now. You pissed off my sister who is a miko. You might want to get over that blast and run before she kills you." Yusuke said with wide eyes. He had always hated it when she was pissed off. She was just scary. He personally watched her beat up Kuwabara when he called her weak without him really meaning it. It was his code of honor.

Seeing Kagome's eyes Kuwabara shuddered scared half to death. He didn't want to be at the end of that ever again. He was nearly hospitalized if it hadn't been for Yusuke tackling her and hitting a pressure point.

"_Youko? What's wrong with her? She seems like a demon but isn't she has pure blood. I've never encountered something like her before."_

_That would be because she is the last of her kind. She is a full blooded Miko of the strongest kind. She is the descendant of Midoriko. She is the strongest of them all. She also carries things of legend but I'm not going to tell you that unless she wants you to know._

"_Legend? What are you talking about? Legends are just that legends."_

_No kit! Legends are derived from true events just like the legend of the Shikon Miko. She is the Shikon miko. She is of legend among the demons. Most of the demons think it was a hoax to scare children into going to bed, but its not. And she is my mate as well. _

That stopped all conversation between the two of them. Youko was more concerned for his mate then questions about her powers. Kurama was more concerned about her powers than her being Youko's mate.

"Hiei! I don't know where you get off on putting a sword to my throat because I teased you. I am not someone to mess with. You can ask Youko, Sesshoumaru, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. I do not take to being insulted especially when I should be respected with higher honour than you are giving me. I am the Legendary Shikon Miko that has the Shikon No Tama coursing through my veins. I am the Jewel of Legends. I am the one that killed Naraku with the final blow. I am the sister to Makai Lord Sesshoumaru. If you don't want to be purified I suggest you give me respect. I will not mind talking to Koenma myself with the news that his spirit Detective is dead by purification. Which by the way I need to see because he has someone I need to talk to and torture."

When she finished her scolding Hiei she heard a beeper go off. Yusuke put his hand in his pocket and opened the compact. He looked annoyed at being interrupted.

"What the hell do you want toddler? I'm in the middle of something here." Yusuke growled.

"We got a read of some high spiritual readings at Higurashi Shrine, in Tokyo. Check it out." The voice from the compact said.

"We are here at Higurashi Shrine. It was my sister telling Hiei what's what." That response was followed by a growl from Hiei.

"WHAT! Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" The voice on the other end complained.

"Because…" Yusuke didn't have a chance to respond when it was taken away from him.

"Because you don't need to know about me and my family. If you are Koenma I would like a portal so I can talk to you personally to get things straight." Kagome said and hung up on Koenma.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and finally said a word. "Imouto-san I can take you there but you will need to inform your mother to where you will be going and where you will be living as of now. I will take you there as soon as we leave here."

Kagome looked at him and smiled brightly. She skipped to the kitchen and told her mother what was happening. She told her that she was going to live with Sesshoumaru from now on. While Kagome went to talk to her mother the boys were talking about her.

"Man she has horrible mood swings. I think she is hitting early menopause. Geez, how can I be related to her!" Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the Makai Lord and smirked. He knew how she was and Lord Sesshoumaru was going to have his hands full especially now that she will have a child to take care of.

"What are smirking at spirit detective?" Sesshoumaru asked irritated by being in the same room as these idiots.

Alright that's the second chapter edited of Love comes again! This is information that you need to read if you are a subscriber or a fan of my stories.

I have put all of my other stories on hold so I can finish this story because I have my creative juices flowing through my head and am starting to get mixed up on what goes where with what story and with what pairings so I don't want to confuse you!

So if you have any complaints please email me. I will no longer be accepting anonymous reviews only because I would like to contact my viewers if they have questions that need answering right away. So please if you don't have an account please create one if you have important questions to ask.

Thank you!

Jacob's Reneesme!

Now onto The drama corner

ME: So I learned something today honey!

Naraku: And what was that love?

ME: Deer are dangerous to cars and are dangerous to a person's health.

Sesshoumaru: *snorts* foolish human… They are not dangerous to one's health.

ME: You don't know them like I do!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: *snorts again* you are aware they are scared of everything!

ME: THEY ATTACKED MY CAR AFTER I NICKED ONE ON THE TAIL!!!!!!!! TELL ME THEY ARE NOT DANGEROUS AGAIN!!!

Naraku: * chuckles* they are not dangerous love! You just surprised them.

ME: *burns with anger* … SURPRISED THEM MY ASS!! THEY DELIBERATELY ATTACKED ME! *starts to attack Naraku*

Naraku: *runs for his life and hides behind Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru: I won't help you in your battle Spider

ME:*stops and screams* SPIDER!!! Where???

THE END!!!


End file.
